Il n'a pas choisit
by NeahCampbell54
Summary: Est-ce un crime de vouloir sentir le vent gifler son visage, alors que la lumière nous est interdite ? Est-ce un crime de rêver d'être un oiseau traversant les cieux ? On ne choisit pas l'endroit où l'on nait. On ne choisit pas comment on nait. Et Livai a toujours voulu voler. Toujours. Mais sous terre, dans les bas-fonds, il est impossible d'étirer ses ailes. Mais il peut grimper.


**Bien le bonjour (ou bien le bonsoir) ! En cette douce journée pluvieuse, je viens avec un nouveau petit OS bien que très court, cette fois-ci.**

 **" _Il n'a pas choisit_ " est basé sur l'état d'esprit de Livai. Je l'ai retrouvé par hasard en fouinant un peu dans un clef USB que j'ai retrouvé la veille. Comme il n'était pas trop mal, un petit coup de relecture et de réécriture et ... voilà ! Un "mignon" petit OS tout frais. En espérant qu'ils vous plaisent !**

 **N'oubliez pas à la fin de votre lecture de laisser la petite review qui fait plaisir !**

* * *

 _ **Il n'a pas choisit.**_

* * *

Est-ce un crime, que de vouloir sentir le vent gifler son visage, alors que la lumière du soleil nous est interdite ?

Est-ce un crime, que de rêver d'être, ne serait-ce qu'une seule journée, un oiseau traversant les cieux ?

On ne choisit pas l'endroit où l'on nait.

On ne choisit pas comment on nait.

Lui, il ne se souvient pas d'avoir un jour souhaité naître ainsi, le corps entravé de chaine qui le maintiennent douloureusement au sol, ses ailes brisées.

Lui, il ne se souvient pas d'avoir un jour souhaité naître comme ça, avec des bras à la place des ailes qui sont censés le laisser planer au delà des frontières de l'Humanité.

La roue du destin est impitoyable, sa lame tranchante et aiguisée. Pourtant, Livai aime être né de là où il vient. Parce que sans ces origines dont il est fier, il ne serait pas ce qu'il est aujoud'hui. Certes, il est certain que peu importe où il serait né, il aurait toujours eu envie de voler, mais … il serait différent. Peut-être plus sociable, ou bien alors dénué de force. Alors … il remercie à chaque jour qui passe, cette roue impitoyable qui pourtant, a tourner un jour en sa faveur, pour ne quasiment jamais se détourner de lui.

.

Livai a toujours voulu voler.

Toujours.

Mais sous terre, dans les bas-fonds, il est impossible d'étirer ses ailes.

Mais on peut bondir.

Alors, naturellement, il s'est mit à bondir, à escalader tout ce qu'il pouvait. Que ce soit les toits, ou bien les murs infranchissables … il les passes. Ainsi, en augmentant ses forces, les limites humaines sont devenues bien minimes pour lui, qui jouit de l'impossible. Cet impossible qu'il hait tant. Cette philosophie lui permet tout. Et il veut toujours plus de liberté. Sauté des toits les plus hauts qui soient ne le satisfait pas. Dans ce cas … il faut encore repousser les limites. Dans cette thématique, il s'est approprié l'équipement militaire, celui qui permet de voltiger dans les airs, d'être toujours plus insaisissable, pour le commun des mortels.

« - Pourquoi en venir à de telles extrémités, Livai ? Lui a un jour demandé son ami Farlan, curieux de la réponse. »

Livai n'a pas pu lui répondre. Comment expliquer ces sentiments de liberté qui l'envahissent lorsque son corps n'est en contact qu'avec l'air ? Comment expliquer les sensations grisantes, le plaisir infini que cela lui procure, à une personne incapable de comprendre le début, juste l'envie du vent qui gifle son visage ? Il ne peut y parvenir. Personne ne peut le comprendre, c'est tout. Et il s'y est vite fait, en fait. Plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

 _Toujours plus loin._

Il veut dépasser ses limites, jusqu'à en mourir. Parce que Livai veut mourir en homme libre, aussi libre qu'il puisse l'être. Il veut mourir comme ça, et pas autrement. Pas emprisonné d'une poigne qui le dépasse, dont les secrets lui sont inconnus. Ces secrets, ça aussi, il veut les découvrir. Découvrir le monde qui l'entoure, si cela est possible. N'importe comment, avec n'importe quoi ! Avant qu'il ne meure … !

Toutefois, ses plans mortuaires doivent être relégués au second plan. Car pour l'instant, il vit. S'avançant chaque jour un peu plus au delà du danger. Et ces sensations grisantes de liberté continuent toujours de l'envahir. Encore et encore.

Il ne faut pas regarder en arrière, rester les yeux fixés sur ses pensées, les morts derrière soi. Une pensée de temps à autre pour ces personnes, c'est tout ce dont il a besoin. Avancer pour lui, et pour les autres.

Mais malgré toutes ses convictions … Malgré tout ce qu'il désir, il va mourir. Parce que la roue du destin n'est plus avec lui. Elle le libère de ses chaines momentannément pour à nouveau l'emprisonner, une fois qu'il a goûté aux joies de voler, avec le dos orné de magnifiques ailes.

 _Le monde est injuste, mais c'est comme ça._


End file.
